Queen Angelfish
by AndrogyMous
Summary: A surreal narrative from the perspective of Shizuru about Shizuru and Natsuki's first... sexual entanglement. Shoujoai, obviously. chapter 1, changedupdated
1. Chapter 1

Untitled,

A Mai-Hime fic

by Monikku 

Into the darkest regions of night, I follow her. Within the deepest recesses of my mind, I bury the corpse of my anguish, and indulge myself in her. She prides herself in her ferocity, but before me, she is only a frail child. She is a gentle lamb.

My hands are feral. The brutality she denies in me is unrivaled and ravishing. It is my desire that will surely ravage her soul. 

There is no romance, no promises, no hopes or dreams here. Here, there is only need. I need to touch her. I need to tear the fabric of her defenses and devour her. I long for nothing less than the absolute.

ooooooooooo

I follow her to the edge of a forest, ever present. It seems always near for cloaking.  
She runs, weaving her way in and out of trees, chasing shadows. Perhaps chasing away her own demons.

"Natsuki. Natsuki!"I call, but she does not respond. It is becoming difficult to match her speed; she is so fast. There is an aimlessness in her stride, this game of tag serves no tangible purpose.

"NATSUKI!!" She falters at the strength of my scream. This is my opportunity. I grab her wrist, and before she can respond, pull her to me. The force of our collected speed coming to a halt knocks us down, and I use my body to shield her fall. I hold her so tightly to my chest, that I do not realise how often and easily I betray myself and my feelings. With every touch, word, and action, I give myself away to her. Now, my embrace speaks volumns of desperation, adoration, and utter devotion. She is the most important thing in the world to me.

She's crying.

"Natsuki?" My uncertainty is obvious. She buries her face into my chest, this is her only response. Together we lay on forest floor. My hold on her is a vice that tightens with the depths of her sobs. I stare through the tree tops at the slivers of the glimmer of stars, and listen to Natsuki's muffled sobs.

Has she needed me? My methodical nature will be my downfall, my analytical mind. It is a fact that was proven undeniable after the HiME festival. Some thoughts and feelings, were meant to be expressed, they were meant for release.

I watch as the moonlight filters through the trees. I can feel my arms relax of their own accord from around this beautiful girl atop me. My hands slowly trail up and down her back, thoughtlessly tracing figures on her form. Her cries ease nearly imperceptibly by my actions. Is she wondering what I'm doing? Do my actions soothe her? I no longer trust my own perception. For once, I am a fortuneless soothsayer.

I feel her readjust herself, changing positions, slithering up the length of my body,  
her body never leaving mine. My heart races at the closeness. I close my eyes as my throat tightens. She knows how I long for her, but does she realise what simple actions can do to me? Has she noticed how the walls I've built have been crumbling since the day she kissed me?

I cannot open my eyes, though I feel her breath close to my face. She's staring at me,  
undoubtedly, with the same anticipation she always has. The expectation of answers. In this chess game, I have positioned myself as the queen. She is my King.

I can hear her laboured breathing acutely. I want to cry. I feel the urge tremble my heart. I've created heavy burdens, I have taken in far too much to bear. I know that I cannot, tears are but a gentle escape, and there are no such absolutions left to me. My strength has become my worst vice.

"Shizuru?" she whispers searchingly, and briefly I wonder if my mask is crumbling before her to reveal my disarray. She lifts herself, and slowly kisses each of my closed eyes; first the left, then the right. As she travels from one to the next, there is a torrential burst in my chest. Each moist kiss kindles the flames of my wreckage, my jaw clenches. Is this is an act of torment or forgiveness?

Her lips are pressed firm, ravenously to mine.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

This is the first part, obviously left terribly unfinished. Hopefully I'll continue in the near future. 


	2. Chapter 2

Untitled by Monikku

continuation...

Water, there is a ringing, an awful compression extending from my chest, to my limbs, down my torso, and up my spine, heading in all directions; my mind feels dizzied as the ocean. Her kiss envelops me. I could not say up from down, left from right; what lurks in these depths, I do not know. I grasp reflexively at her back, desperately seeking stability. I... have never before felt so bitterly vulnerable, exposed, and afraid. Natsuki is truly as vast as the sea, and I am drowning.

She lowers herself, pressing flush against my body. I exhale the breath I had been holding into her kiss. At this, she smiles. Is she taking pleasure in my tanglement? I long to open my eyes, in search, but would I want for such a question to be answered? Her leg falls heavily between my own creating a pressure that makes me gasp faintly. Yes, she is enjoying this, predatorily. How have the roles changed so seamlessly? I open my eyes, to find her staring deeply into mine. The proximity is asphyxiating, and I turn away.

"Shizuru?" it is a request, and I anxiously oblige. Looking into her earnest, dark eyes, my deepest desire is only to cry. Never before have I felt my heart as I do now. Detached from humanity by a pedestal I willfully have climbed, and yet I find myself pinned by wrenching sincerity. The rivers of my love flow torrentially, and will crash violently, disrupting the ebb and flow of your tides. Oh, my dearest Natsuki, do you know what you ask for? My brows knit at unsaid words. Once again she kisses me, in disregard, as if the aftermath holds no importance. I feel my will bow before her, while her tongue glides along my teeth. Closing my eyes, inviting the endless darkness, I open my mouth to her. Thrusting my hip upward, I dig my nails into her back, pulling her tight to me. She tenses against my yearning, and there is timidity moist on her lips. I dip my tongue into her mouth and her knee jerks. Painfully slowly, our tongues meet, her silky wet flesh playing upon my own, teasing my urgency. All questions have been forgotten and fears set aside, secondary to unadulterated longing.

On forest floor, under a canopy of leaves, moon, and stars, we entwine. Hastily, Natsuki undresses me, and tempts peaks and curves, dips and crevices with fingers, lips, and tongue. Feeling bolder, she straddles, then stands over me, and disrobes. My eyes linger, luxuriating in her unabashed beauty, traveling from powerful calves, to toned thighs, gracing slick warmth, across her lean, milky white stomach, to her soft, pert breasts. Her cheeks a rosy pink hue, endearing herself terribly to me and her eyes, a myriad of emotions, too complex to dissect and divide. She is an aching revival to the cockles of my heart. She descends upon me, and once again, I am lost in a tide, swept to an unpredictable and ravishing sea of green and shades of dark blue. Her ministrations, though unsteady, speak volumes. I give myself to her, fearfully, but willingly, and when the crest comes, it is her name on my lips, over and over, with arms wrapped tightly around her neck, and tears in my eyes. I hold her to my chest as the throbbing of my body subsides, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair.

Torment? Forgiveness? Definitives evade me. Natsuki suddenly squeezes me tightly and nurses on my naked chest like an infant needing only reassurance. Insecurity? Desire? Devotion? My love, I know nothing at all.

Fin.  
Author's Notes:  
Yeah, this doesn't seem like much a solid completion, but to be fair, I did write this at 4 o'clock in the morning. And, while I feel I took the pu$$y way out as to depicting the sexual aspects, I also had to bear in mind the constraints of fanfiction(dot)com's rating system. Maybe when shoujoai(dot)com's forums come back up, I'll post something racier (teh smex). Who knows?

Still no title for it. Any suggestions?

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little fic. Thanks for reading!

Monikku. 


End file.
